William did 18 more sit-ups than Michael around noon. Michael did 5 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did William do?
Michael did 5 sit-ups, and William did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $5 + 18$ sit-ups. He did $5 + 18 = 23$ sit-ups.